El camino a la perdicion
by Marie Kleisse
Summary: que es lo que tanto puede ocurrir en una celebración? y si lo que ocurre son solo juegos del destino o una clara advertencia Capitulo 7 primera parte mejorada
1. Justicia Sangrienta Parte I

**Parte I Justicia sangrienta**

**Por: Marie Kleisse**

Tibio, tenue, pálido era el sol de esa mañana que se colaba tímidamente en un cielo tapizado de nubes, que daban la impresión de ser colchas ó esponjas de algodón, de la siempre sofisticada y cosmopolita París. La mañana parecía ser prometedora, dejaba entrever el inicio de la alegre y colorida primavera, pero conservando aun los vestigios del crudo invierno, mostrándose a si mismo en la leve baja de temperatura, dejándose a notar en las frías y ondeantes brisas. La nada desconocida Rúe Belleville, se mostraba extraña, pintoresca, sujetas a idas y venidas, concurrida acentuadamente por carros y transeúntes; bicicletas y mini coches. Los croissants, crepes y el café humeante destilaban en exquisitos y deleites aromas. Pero un destino como asiduo participante y fiel espectador en primera fila nos mostraría en un giro de180° la otra cara de esa mañana.

**Primera Parte**

Marzo 2002, París-Francia, 9:40 am 

- Apenas ll…..

-Apenas llegue a Nueva Orleans me comunicare con mama- repetía mientras exhalaba un suspiro cansino el consejo que en menos de una hora, había escuchado tan insistente y agotador.

- ¡Hey!, deberías entender que tanto como mama, papa y aunque me cuesta reconocerlo George están lo suficientemente preocupados por ti

Producto de su incansable e infatigable lucha como activista Eliza Leegan, no solo se había convertido en objeto consumado del acoso que sobrepasaba de manera denigrante los límites de su condición de mujer, sino también blanco predilecto de burlas por parte de las autoridades al ignorar las fechorías de las cuales era objeto. Por lo que tanto Sara y Joaquín gastaban fortuna en el contrato de guardaespaldas pero la ineficacia e inexperiencia de ambos para salvaguardarla, le bastó para que Eliza se cuidara las espaldas con la ansiedad y el aplomo a flor de piel, pero solo bastó una llamada anónima para que su confianza se evaporara y sumiera a su madre en un estado de nervios, insomnio y toma de calmantes.

-Lo se-murmuraba con pesadumbre y la vergüenza haciendo mella en ella.

-Dudo que me vayas a creer pero yo también estoy preocupado

-¿Tu?-se mofo

- Dudo que tenga otra hermana mayor.

-Te quiero zopenco

-¡Hey! , soy tu hermano, no tu chivo expiatorio.

Eliza soltó una risita que fue música para los oídos de su hermano. Al ser únicos hermano s habían logrado lo que muchos considerarían algo utópicos, una relación de confidencia, apoyo y entrañable afecto que muchos envidiarían las vivencias y las circunstancias los habían llevado a cuidarse, tenerse y confiarse mutuamente pero siempre tomando en cuenta el espacio y la opinión de cada uno.

-Se que si te digo te quiero, uno de estos días va a ser utilizado en mi contra y a tu favor lo que es igual en un capricho.

- Si no fueses porque eres hombre, creería que fuiste el que me parió y no mama. Voy a tener que ser más cuidadosa con mis métodos.

- No sabes cuanto le agradezco a Dios, no me atrevería pasar por esa situacion. No me imagino hablando como mujer, llorando como una magdalena o lo que es peor con pechos.

-Eliza soltó una risita mas abierta.

-Por favor Eliza escríbeme, llámame, manda señal de humo, lo que tu quieras, pero comunícate.

- Lo hare.

- Je t´aime Eliza.

- Je t´aime Neal.

- Au revoir- exclamaron al unisonó

El eco de una sirena de una motobomba precipitada, el sofocante humo hacia de las suyas con el poco aire que existía, jadeos ahogados, miradas y gritos de horror y euforia, muros y suelos temblando como hojas de papel. Ese instante parecía ser una escena del "Padrino" donde cada segundo la adrenalina y el suspenso cobraban vida. Era un espectáculo donde se mezclaba la fatalidad, lo inesperado, lo inolvidable. Un espectáculo que muchos no hubiesen querido presenciar. Un espectáculo donde cada uno sentía como la sombra de la maldad los envolvía. Era el precio de la justicia, la vida de Eliza Leegan.


	2. Justicia Sangrienta Parte II

**Parte II Justicia Sangrienta**

**Región de la Toscana Italiana-Florencia. 10:00am**

-Objetivo al acecho, cumplido.

-¡Tré vian!, chicos, tendrán en sus bolsillos la jugosa paga.

-¿Lo acordado?

-Voici. Pero eso si tráguense su asquerosa y maldita lengua, así como doy, así quito y no hablo únicamente de dinero ¿entendido?

-Sí, entendido

-Espero que con la paga desaparezcan de la faz de la tierra.

-Despreocúpese, no volverá a vernos la cara

-Bien, eso espero. Au revoir

-¡Touche!- con cierto aire de gutural superioridad, se apoyaba del espaldar de la mullida silla de cuero negro del fino escritorio. Uno de sus largos dedos repiqueteaban en el pasamanos, mientras con la otra sostenía entre sus dedos un dardo, que rozaba deliberadamente el temible punzón, mientras con ceja enarcada lo miraba fija y maquiavélicamente, para luego estrellarlo en una fotografía, dando paso a una sonrisa digna de ser recordada, que tenía la capacidad de ahuyentar al espíritu mas valiente e indómito. Con voz ronca y sombría se burló del ya acostumbrado silencio del frio y solitario entorno, que ni los mismos cuervos echarían sus nidos allí- pauvre maman, papa pauvres, un obstáculo menos.

**Apartamento de Karen. Barrio Ménilmontant, París-Francia. 10:15 am**

-Terry ábrenos- el tono tembloroso y la impaciencia con que golpeaba la puerta denotaba la necesidad de que fuera recibida y atendida cuantos antes- ¡Terry!

-¡Con un demonios, Karen!

-Terrence, ábrenos la maldita puerta ó si no quieres que Charlie le de otro uso.

-¡Hey!, a mi no me metas en eso.

-Terry!

-¡Merdé!, está abierta ¡Dios!- Terry se revolvía con hostilidad y tosquedad entre la colcha y las sabanas, mientras hundía su rostro cubierto de flecos en los mullidos almohadones de tapiz naranja, ya que la impaciencia y la brusquedad con la que era despertado y los rayos del sol que lo habían encandilado, lo habían llevado a tener un hervidero de insultos y maldiciones, listos para ser expulsados.

-Terry despierta vamos, ¡despierta!- Karen hacia uso de su arsenal anti Morfeo, sacudía las palmas, abría en su máxima expresión la persiana de color crema, lo movía de un lado a otro. Y si nada de eso resultaba, solo algo funcionaba: romperle los tímpanos a fuerza, de gritarle su nombre a todo pulmón- Terry!

-¡Rayos Karen! ¡Qué demonios, te pasa! ¿Estás loca, menopáusica ó qué?

-Hermano tienes que ver esto

_**** Estamos de regreso en Mirador Mundial, aquí en CNN en Español. París conmocionada. A tempranas horas de la mañana de hoy martes un atentado se cobró la vida de dos personas y dejo un saldo de 10 personas heridas, cuando un carro bomba explotara en una de las adyacencias de una de las zonas más concurridas de la capital francesa, la Rué Belleville. Nuestra corresponsal especial Marie Donnot, está en el lugar de los hechos que nos tiene más detalles del lamentable suceso. Marie**_

-¡Pero, qué rayos!

_***** si amigos televidentes cuando son ya las 10:25 de la mañana nos encontramos solo a unos cuantos pasos del lugar de los hechos, desde aquí Uds. podrán observar presenciar la difícil labor del cuerpo de bomberos que se han sumado para combatir las persistentes llamas del carro que explotara hace. Más de 30 minutos, dejando un saldo de 2 personas muertas y más de 10 heridos. Se ha especulado que tal suceso, podría estar ligado con un ataque terrorista, puesto que hace ya más de seis meses dos de las ciudades emblemáticas del mundo como Washington y New York, fueran blancos de ataques que dejaran casi tres mil personas muertas y diez mil heridos. Por lo que hasta los momentos, las autoridades no descartan ningún tipo de posibilidad.**_

_**** Marie ¿Cómo ves la situación hasta los momentos? ¿Qué tipo de medidas se están tomando?**_

_***** Hasta los momentos la situación se está desenvolviendo en un clima de mucha confusión y zozobra. Como ustedes podrán ver a través de sus pantallas, tanto los cuerpos de bomberos como las autoridades armaron un cerco de seguridad a lo largo y ancho de la zona, para evitar el posible tránsito de personas y automóviles, con el fin de que tales personas no se expongan a un riesgo mayor, así como proteger todo tipo de evidencia que pudiese hallarse en la escena. También se prevé que la Policía Nacional peine en cada rincón de la capital francesa en caso de que haya más artefactos explosivos.**_

_**** Bueno, esta era Marie que se encuentra en una d…..**_

_***** Pilar ¿me escuchas?**_

_**** Si, te escucho**_

_***** Me acaba de llegar información extraoficial de que la cifra de víctimas fatales ascendió a 6 personas y que una de ellas fuera la abogada, defensora de derechos humanos Eliza Leegan, que para el momento de los hechos se encontraba en el carro siniestrado. Por lo que ahora está calificado de asesinato. Tanto la Policía Nacional como el cuerpo de Bomberos, esperan que las llamas cesen para retirar el cuerpo y practicar las debidas experticias sin riesgo alguno. Se espera hoy al mediodía un pronunciamiento del personal de la Human Right Watch, en relación con el atentado que se cobrara la vida de Eliza Leegan y de 5 personas más, aparte de que dejara 9 personas heridas sin contar con la persona que muriera cuando era trasladada al hospital La Pitie- Salpetrière.**_

_**** Gracias por la cobertura, Marie, desde la Rué Belleville. Nosotros nos despedimos por ahora pero estaremos en contacto para cualquier información que se presente en el momento. Gracias, por acompañarnos.**_

-¿Bueno?

-Ven aquí- con premura Karen, como en otras tantas veces anudaba con destreza la fina corbata, haciendo gala de una práctica, ya adquirida en la niñez- Ya esta, vaya… ahora si te ves más decente- decía con una sonrisita de suficiencia, mientras disfrutaba con sorna la típica expresión sarcástica de su amigo.

*****_**madre….no te niego que aquí estamos impactados, pero estamos bien. ¿Uds qué tal? Mama… ¡Eleanor! no es el momento para que ustedes cometan el disparate de transitar por el centro de París…. ni aunque el auto sea blindado… ¿Entendido? ¡Por Dios, Eleanor! ¿Acaso tú eres la madre de ellos? No te preocupes se arreglaran…. están desayunando/**_-__¿Quién es? – Es Eleanor.- Pregúntale como esta- Ya lo hice- Y ¿Qué Tal?- Están preocupados, dice que llames a Robert- De seguro me dice ¡Oh! mi pequeña no asomes tu pequeña nariz afuera de tus cuatros paredes (mientras hacia un gracioso y burlón mohín)- Karen no es momento para que andes fisgoneando por la ciudad- Assshhhhh, ya hasta te pareces a él- Créeme tienes suerte, si hubiese sido él te hubiese mandado hace años a un internado en Tombuctú- ¡Idiota!- Yo también te quiero Karen- Jajajaajajajajaajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, la sala estaba inundada por la risa a mandíbula batiente de Charlie, que veía con mofa y diversión mal disimulada el clásico e infaltable duelo de palabras de ese par/ _**Eleanor, no estuve cinco años enclaustrado en la ESCIPOL, para estar sentados de brazos y ver ante mis narices como un psicópata se regodea y juega a ser Dios a su diestra y siniestras en la calles de Paris…, Si, pero es más peligroso si no lo atrapamos, cuanto antes, además iría contra mis principios. Nos vemos madre y mándale saludos a Richard.**_

-A juzgar por tu expresión anterior puedo deducir que los Sres. Grandchester planeaban salir a la calle y lo cual me parecería una insensatez

-Lo es…

-Pensé que los padres eran los sobreprotectores y no al revés.

-Karen, no es el momento de tentar la suerte en inútil ocio, además no quiero que mis padres vuelvan a pasar por una experiencia similar a la del 11 de septiembre, esa vez tuvieron suerte, quizás no haya próxima- era un dejo de preocupación ante la corta pero siniestra frase.

-Si eres pesimista

-Soy realista

-Asshh.

-Charlie, vámonos

-Eh, si

-En ese caso me voy con uds chicos.

-¡No!-dijeron al unísono con una voz que no admitía cuestión o replicas

-¡Váyanse ya, pútridos idiotas! Grrr….-podía escucharse los gritos, y lanzaderas de zapatos a la puerta, mientras gruñía una advertencia- Con que esas tienen ¡Ya verán!


	3. Justicia Sangrienta Parte III

**Parte III Justicia sangrienta **

**Despacho parroquial, Catedral Notre Dame 11: 09am**

-¡Dios mío!, acoge esta mártir en tu seno. Que por la verdad fue perseguida y con su vida pago un alto precio. Señor si tú quieres puedes perdonarle sus faltas y darle así el descanso eterno. A su familia el consuelo y a sus verdugos el perdón.

**Flash Back**

Desesperada por la llamada recibida dos días atrás, Eliza evitaba a toda costa hablar de ello, con la familia, pues creía mezquino involucrarlos mas de lo que estaban. Pero sentía si que no se desahogaba cuanto antes una tormenta de desesperación y de la angustia la llevaría a los extremos. Por lo que recurrió al consuelo espiritual. Por lo que al alba y antes de partir a Nueva Orleans, acudió al despacho parroquial del Padre Cartwright, para pedir un consejo que la alentara y la guiase, así como los ánimos que le ayudara aliviar su decaimiento moral y emocional.

-Padre Cartwright-lagrimas bañaban en surcos el rostro de la joven- Padre Cartwright, ábreme por favor.

-Pero muchacha ¿Qué, pasa? Estas temblando

-¡Oh! Padre la angustia me esta carcomiendo.

-Ven siéntate, tomate esta leche tibia

-Gracias padre

-Dime que es lo que te tiene así- el sacerdote veía con preocupación el rostro ojeroso y demacrado de la joven, aguardando y animando a la misma a que se abriera.

-Recibí una llamada amenazándome.

-¡Pero como!

-Usted bien sabe que soy abogada

-Si, eso lo se hija mía

-Pues bien cuando entre a trabajar en la Human Right Watch empecé a investigar sobre un caso que me encomendaron que al principio me negué, pero a medida que iba adentrándome en el, comencé a descubrir muchas cosas que me llevaron al acoso al escarnio.

-¿De que descubrimientos se trata? ¿Si quieres lo podemos hacer en un secreto de confesión?

-No padre, lo que voy a enviarle tiene que salir a la luz. Padre resguárdale lo mejor que pueda y cuando sea el momento delo a conocer.

-No te preocupes hija mía, puedes contar con ello.

-Gracias padre- le agarraba las manos con suavidad y firmeza

-Confía en Dios.

-Si- ya su rostro no reflejaba preocupación o angustia, sino la tranquilidad, inocencia y confianza de un niño, cuya sonrisa enmarcada por las lágrimas era franca y transparente.

Bueno chicas espero que le hayan gustado esta historia de mi autoría que la escribí para uds para aclararle algunas palabras en francés

Tré vian: muy bien

Voici: así es

Au revoir: adiós, hasta luego

Pauvre maman pauvres papa: pobre mama, pobre papa.

Merdé: mierda

ESCIPOL, es la escuela de investigaciones policiales de Chile

Estaré trabajando en el siguiente capitulo, donde le explicare mas detalles Au revoir chicas!


	4. Un sentimiento renace

**El camino a la perdición **

**Por: Marie Kleisse.**

**Este capitulo es uno de los mas importantes de la trama ya verán porque**

**Un sentimiento renace y despierta**

Finas y largas ramas; flores de jardín crujían y se mecían al compas de la brisa repentina. El fresco y vaporoso atardecer de la primavera, nos mostraba un cielo naranja bañado por tibios y difuminados colores, rosa palo, morado lila. Las nubes estaban esparcidas en forma de algodón, cuyas pocas estrellas titilaban con gran luminosidad, mientras una hermosa y primorosa luna llena hacia su aparición. El espectáculo visual era digno de ser comparado con un escenario shakesperiano. Era un espectáculo que podía calmar temperamentos desde el triste hasta el más preocupado. Era un espectáculo que sin lugar a dudas era el momento perfecto para que el destino lanzara su próxima jugada, que hasta para el más liberal era un desafío, un atentado a la cordura.

Le Procope, reconocido por su parte histórica, por haber albergado en sus espacios figuras políticas y literarias de la talla de Voltaire, Rousseau, Benjamín Franklin. Su decoración basada en artefactos y piezas de época, ofrecen un testimonio único del siglo diecinueve, como el papel tapiz de 1830, extractos de decretos, el sombrero de Napoleón, entre otros. El menú gastronómico elaborado con productos locales, siempre al fuego lento, es uno de los pocos del país. Era el espacio propicio para un acercamiento que sin lugar a dudas cambiara la vida de dos seres tan distintos pero atados por propósitos del destino

-Grrr…. Uy vieja entrometida, pomposa, solterona. Ahhhgrrr- su boca era un repertorio de improperios mientras sus manos jalaban con brusquedad la silla de madera.

-Karen…

-Escúchame bien Terrence Grandchester, si tu tía la cara de cerdo, vuelve a mencionarle a sus "amiguitos", con lujos y detalles mi estado actual de mi soltería y sus porqués. Te juro que voy a mandarla al terrible jardín de infantes del pensionado para que hagan de ella lo que mejor les plazca- decía entre bufidos y gruñidos, mientras la indignación le recorría por completo, siendo destilada por cada poro de su piel- ¿Entendido? Aconséjala por si le quieres.

-¿Quererla?

-Claro

-¡Por favor Karen, no me hagas reír! Gracias a que fui bien educado y que es la única hermana de mi papa, le debo siquiera un poco de tolerancia a mi tía Minerva

- Además mi pequeña Karen tú te has ganado esa fama.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Si mal no recuerdo cuando tenías 17 ibas a su casa casi todos los fines de semana, ya que estabas tan desesperada por haber roto con Malcom, que no te importaba ir allá, aguantarte dos horas y seguir al pie de la letra como niña obediente y modosa sus anticuados consejos, mmmmh ¿Cómo es que eran? Ah si ya me acorde "¡pero niña no uses esa falda, y esa franela tan descotada " "a los hombres casi nunca hay que darle un si" "dejen que ellos tomen la iniciativa" "solo quédate con el una hora y no mas" "deja que te llame" ¿Qué tal este? "¡Ay pero mi niña, esos lugares de moda a lo que llaman discos y bares son lugares de perdición!" Y hasta aceptabas que los chicos nerds de la secundaria te invitaran a salir para no sufrir post depresión Malcom.

-Karen, Charlie tiene razón, sales con todos porque crees que realizaran su buena obra contigo, siendo tu tabla de salvación o peor tu paño de lagrimas y te sumerges en ese estado de autocompasión, frustración cuando ves que no son lo que esperabas y concibes que en toda cita es para derrochar, ya que solo sales con aquello que pueden darte momentos de placer y no por un dar y darse.

-Que me dicen uds mucho presumen de sus conocimientos de citas, y… de relaciones. Que hay de ti Charlie eres el hazmerreir de las chicas. Solo ven en ti al chico al que fácilmente puedes contactarla con personas favorecidas o del mundo de la moda y el espectáculo o su seguro e incondicional paño de lagrima y su fiel consejero y cuando crees poder invertir tu tiempo, tu emociones y tu experiencia te hacen a un lado como el perfecto punto de la i al irse satisfechas y realizadas con esos hombres de porte y fortuna

Ka...ren- Charlie estaba mas que sorprendido con la contestación, ya que aunque sabia y vivía de antemano esas situaciones, no esperaba que ella se las espetara con tanta directa y quizás algo de crudeza.

Y que de ti Terry mujeres liberales y respetables de toda edad y condición, y creencia; descaradas y modosas; no les importarían perder la dignidad, hacer a un lado el pudor o pisotear la reputación con tal de meterse a tu cama y hasta creen que si tienes ese porte, esa pasión y esa gallardía, también tienes lujos para que no solo la llenes de placer sino también de comodidades y detalles Pero apenas se enteran de tu gran entrega a la Policía de Investigaciones de Chile, el interés y la ilusión se le cuelan y hacen como si no hubiese pasado nada, Ya que esperaban el combo y no una sola cosa.

**No se porque  
estoy cansado del amor  
y es que me siento perdido  
y sin razón  
Si vieras como me encuentro  
entenderías mi obsesión  
se me agoto la paciencia  
mi vida corre mas que yo  
No puedo mas  
yo ya estoy harto  
de jugar a amar  
Donde estarás  
no se si el amor que busco existirá**

Terrence, Detective Grandchester, Terry de unos ojos verdiazules, enmarcados por tupidas cejas, cabellos frondosos y despeinados de nariz recta, y boca carnosa, tentadoramente inolvidable y pecaminosa; su figura aunque delgada era muy bien formada gracias a su bien recibida instrucción deportiva. Era el responsable de los ataques de ansiedad, envidia y rabia de los hombres y de los jadeos, atontamiento y pérdidas de dignidad de las féminas. Era un hombre que no llegaba ni a los veinticinco, pero su entrega al trabajo, su capacidad de discernimiento, de elección y una franqueza tan directa que en sus ocasiones, podía rayar en lo crudo le hacia verle mas de treinta. Había nacido en una Inglaterra de cambios y descubrimientos, de conmociones y conflictos, pero cuya vida estaba enraizada a un continente donde imperaba la historia, ricas expresiones artísticas e impregnado del sabor, calor y ritmo de la gente y la vida latina. Su alma estaba dividida entre la caballerosidad, el honor y la franqueza; y de una rebeldía sin miramientos y una pasión arrobadora y desmedida que a causa de una persona despertaría con las fuerzas y el vigor de un Sansón y que cada segundo, minuto cobraría vida e intensidad tal actitud tal sentimiento.

-Madeimoselle, Monsieurs, ¿les traigo el servicio de la casa?

- non merci, estamos esperando a que llegu… ah ya llegaron.

- Hijo…. Hola Karen, Charlie.

- Mama- le decía con gran afecto, mientras se paraba para apartarle caballerosamente la silla

-Hola Eleanor, ¡Papi!

-Mi pequeña curiosa y entrometida- estaba asombrado por el entusiasmo casi infantil de Karen.

-Oye…gracias- la señalada le enarcaba una ceja de incredulidad, acompañada de una mueca por tan burlón y casi ofensivo apodo.

-Hijo, que agradable sorpresa- palmeándole la espalda- no te esperábamos antes de agosto, no después que estuvieras dos semanas aquí en París en Marzo pasado.

-Si, Terry que te motivo a regresar a Paris en menos de un mes

-El Teniente Crew del departamento de Investigacion e Intervención de la Policía Nacional, le hizo saber a uno de mis superiores que necesitan a alguien con experiencia y conocimiento, para que colaborara en el caso sobre el asesinato Eliza Leegan, por lo que yo me ofrecí.

-Me parece excelente Terry…

-¿Han averiguado algo hijo?

-Sabemos por boca de un sacristán que horas antes de ser asesinada, fue a ver a uno de los padres de Notre Dame. Lo que desconocemos fue el motivo de su visita, y lo que sea que hayan conversado se haya convertido en un secreto de confesión, lo cual no nos conviene, si queremos resolver esto cuanto antes. Por lo que cualquier pista por mas pequeña que sea, que este relacionada con la victima es de tanta utilidad para nosotros como para los familiares. Mañana le haremos una visita a aquellas personas que estuvieron con ella en sus últimas horas George Johnson, Michael Boyer y estamos tratando de localizar a su hermano Neal que partió dos días después del entierro.

-Hijo no creo que su hermano este implicado en algo tan terrible.

-Mad….

-¡Yuju!

-Madre, has invitado a mi tía Minerva.

-No, tu padre lo hizo.

-Karen ¡querida!

-¡Oh, no! Dios si quieres castigarme por algo, no lo hagas con esto, no esta noche. Por favor.

- Karen, cariño…. Flannagran, quiere que conozcas a su nieto.

-Ah….que bien, vaya.

-Madeimoselle, madame, desean que le tomemos orden.

-Oui s'il vous plaît, un cocktail de frutas y para ti Karen

-Un daiquiri de Fresa con Piña.

-et pour les messieurs

-Vino tinto

-Una limonada frappel.

-Dos Cervezas

-Para mí un pato al naranja, acompañado de ensalada rusa y un coctel de Piña.

-¿eso es todo madame?

-Ah una tarta de frutas acompañada de un capuchino.

-En un momento sus pedidos serán traídos. Avec votre permission

-Minerva….- Eleanor no estaba sorprendida por el tan directo y semejante pedido de su cuñada, sino por la poca educación y consideración con los demás.

- Y dime mi pequeña curiosa, entrometida- Robert decía esto deliberadamente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, sopesando el posible reclamo de su única hija- ¿como van las cosas en el Instituto?, ojala que no te hayas metido en problemas con Miss Elroy o con algún profesor por tu obvia terquedad y franqueza

-¡Papa!- Karen resoplaba con brusquedad, ya que la forma de llamarla su padre, ya le parecía algo molesto y bochornoso- Y me va muy bien, gracias por preguntar- decía con evidente sarcasmo- Las chicas de mi curso y los posteriores me han tomado mucho aprecio y en cuanto a Doña Cascarrabias, ganas no le faltan a mi y a mi lengua de cantarle unas cuantas verdades. Por otro lado hay una inscripción de caso especial para esta semana.

-¿Y eso Karen?

-No lo se señora Eleanor, pero se que es importante porque un hombre muy influyente del Reino Unido estuvo en la mañana en el colegio.

-Vaya…

-Voici vos commandes

-Merci beaucoup.

-¿Y las chicas, hijo?

-Padre.-Terry no quería exponerse en un tema de conversación, dando repuestas vagas que pusieran en evidencia su casi mellado estado de ánimo por la sinceridad de Karen tan realista como desalentadora.

-Richard, mira.

Una pequeña pero significativa comitiva al juzgar por las docenas de caras de asombro y otras de placer que los observaban al entrar con tanta gracia y orgullo al restaurant.

-¿Quiénes son?-Preguntaba Karen con su clásica e innata curiosidad.

-Son los Del Toro

-¿Y por qué todos los miran como si fueran el premio gordo?

-Bromeas Karen son unas de las familias mas ricas y mas prestigiosas del mundo.

-¿En serio? Vaya… ¡con razón!

Edward Del Toro Mc Gregor y su señora Pony White Del Toro, pareja ya mayor pero robusta y cuidada por los años y por la vida misma, eran los viñadores más importantes de Francia y quizás del mundo Sus productos se contaban en vinos de distintos sabores, tinto, blanco, rosado, de frutas como mandarina, toronja, fresa y fresa con toronja, además estaba en su amplia lista que sobrepasaba en la comercialización de mas de 60 países estaban los dulces en almíbar, mermeladas, aceites de maíz, oliva y manzana, además que estaban asociados a su yerno el señor Steven en cuanto al cultivo de granos. Pero ellos no solo eran conocidos por su inmensa y opulenta fortuna, sino también por tener sencillez y conciencia con toda persona en cualquier infortunio o situacion al ser patrocinadores de programas de salud, educación, vivienda y alimentación en regiones de pobreza.

-Se ven muy bien los señores Del Toro, querido.

-Así es.

-tu los conoces mama

-Si, igual tu

-¿yo?

-Si, eso ya hace doce años casi trece, en una reunión a la cual fuimos invitados.

- ¿Y todos ellos son sus nietos o nietas?

Un joven enfundado en sus vaqueros con botas altas y chaqueta de cuero marrón con pinta de ser un cowboy pero no menos atractivo entraba de manera varonil a escena,

-Que atractivo

seguido por una pelinegro de ojos azules que vestida con un vestido de gamuza azul pastel, caminaba con elegancia, seguridad y cierta altivez mientras su mano descansaba en el fuerte brazo de su acompañante un hombre que parecía todo un dandi dada su impecable y refinado vestir así como su porte al caminar y desenvoltura en el ambiente.

-Dios…

Al lado de ellos una pareja sencilla y espontanea cuya morena de pelo castaño como la tierra y de ojos chocolate enmarcados por unos grandes anteojos era guiado por un joven alto, atlético como los dos anteriores y que fácilmente podría pasar por hermano de la chica ya que ambos usaban lentes y eran castaños, sino es porque ambos mantenían una actitud de tortolos acaramelados y a sus espaldas una abuela rechoncha vestida con un vaporoso vestido morado lila y un sobretodo tejido de rosa claro que con gran y picara sonrisa miraba a través de sus cristales a su nieta.

-¡Pero que mujer!

- ¡Hey! esa es mi estudiante Patricia O Brian.

- No me refería a tu estudiante, no dudo que sea muy bonita, pero la pelinegro es irremediablemente bella-Charlie caía irrevocable ante las sutiles y femeninas maneras de la joven.

-Asshh- decía con una mueca de fastidio, mientras uno de sus dedos jugaba con el pitillo, revolviendo insistente el daiquiri, ya por terminar.

-Karen…cariño, parece que tienes competencia- la ceja enarcada y la mirada glacial y fija de Karen, le basto para evitar un jadeo siquiera, si no quería que su nariz fuera modificada certera y dolorosa.

-Después de todo la idea de Karen no sonaba tan descabellada. Con unos pocos días en el kindergarden, los niños harán sus intentos de enseñarle a ser gente a la cara de cerdo- el ceño de Terry se fruncía tanto como podía, mientras sus ojos seguían paso a paso los infructuosos intentos de su tía de comer como una dama.

- Richard, mira

-Pero si es la pequeña

-Se parece tanto a Amelia, es idéntica a ella, solo que la pequeña es rubia.

-Papa…Mama... ¿Qué pasa? (mis ojos interrogantes seguían la fija mirada de mis padres, hasta posarse en algo que jamás y nunca pensé que pudiese existir ni ver en mis mas locos y desquiciados sueños , en una vida pasada o en un universo alternativo o como le decían algunos pocos paralelo. Mi mente y mi alma estaban tan aturdidos al contemplar anhelante aquella sublime presencia) Ma..m..a ¿Quién e..s ella?

- Ella es la pequeña Candy.

Una belleza etérea de piel miel con suave tonos de rubor y adornado por una variedad de pequeñas pecas en una nariz tan pequeña como respingada sus expresivos y penetrantes verdinegro escondían una fascinante, palpable y dulce intriga enmarcados por unas tupidas y largas pestañas y una cejas delineadas su pequeña y bien formada boca de beso rosa eran irresistibles, pecaminosos y aterradores. Sus cabellos eran tan cortos cuyos flecos eran pequeñas capas como dorados algo oscuros. Su cuerpo estilizado de espalda esbelta, sedosa; cintura de sirena, pequeñas colinas que sin lugar a duda era sus pechos pueriles hombros frágiles y piernas torneadas todo enfundado en un sencillo vestido de batista bordada con flores azul rey y rojo escarlata en el bordillo del vestido y de doble tirante. Su forma al caminar tan grácil y espontaneo la hacían ver como una pequeña duendecillo. Toda ella era la tentación personificada. Todo chico, señores y señoras se habían quedado mudo ante tal angelical presencia y por la cual las chicas perdían una parte de su autoestima. Incluso la pisoteada dignidad de Karen se había convertido en añicos.

-Si que es preciosa.

-como se llama- decía un Terry que estaba poco a poco recuperando la compostura pérdida casi irrevocable, tratando de guardar todas sus sensaciones para si mismo

-Terry, tienes un poco de saliva aquí en la comisura- Karen le señalaba mientras hacia todo lo posible para no espetarle de forma burlona su ya tan evidente atontamiento.

-Se llama Candice Alexandra, pero su familia le dicen Candy. Es la nieta más pequeña de los señores Del Toro. Hijo tú la conocías.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué no la recuerdo?

-Hijo, ya de eso hace muchos años in…

En eso se escucha los murmullos y los comentarios de los comensales y los meseros que veían con agrado y asombro a los recién llegados, mientras veían como una pareja robusta y muy simpática, saludaban con inusitado entusiasmo tanto a la familia como a la pequeña, prodigándoles abrazos y mimos.

-Que hermosa criatura- decía una señora de aspecto robusto y amable, vestida con su impecable bata de chef- te pareces tanto a tu madre, a mí querida Amelié, ¿verdad viejo?

-Si

-Ya me lo habían dicho señora- Para Candy no resultaba nada extraño que la comparara con el idéntico parecido de su fallecida madre algo que le resultaba doloroso e insistente, lo que si le parecería algo novedoso es que alguien no lo hiciera.

-¡Oh!- la señora quedo sorprendida con la contesta de la niña, ya que esperaba un rostro halagado por tal afirmación y no una escueta respuesta.-De seguro serás todo un atacazo cuando tengas quince años

-Familia, esta noche la cuenta corre por la casa ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Oh! Pero…

-Señora Pony, a nosotros nos complace en tenerlo a uds aquí. Por favor. Les hare llegar la carta.

-Está bien.

-Dominique las vajillas con fresas y cerezas.

-Pero eso es mucho,

- Vamos Pony, no te preocupes, déjamelo a mi- decía el Jefe de Cocina mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Y mira pequeña como van los chicos. Decía una abuelita muy picara cerrando un guiño con complicidad-

-¡Abuela!

-¿Qué pasa Paty?

-Abuela, eso no se pregunta.

-Paty, no te preocupes, Abuela por ahora me dedico a la música, además apenas tengo doce años para pensar en algo semejante.

-Si, pero un día tendrás la edad de mi Paty y cuando eso pase s….

-Abuela…-esta vez salía Tom para detener el rumbo de tan bochornosa conversación- es suficiente, además ya llegaron los boles con fresas y cerezas.

-Dios ¿Por qué serán tan tímidos?- la abuela Martha erigía una pregunta con vista al cielo.

-Voici leur menu

-Merci- respondieron todos al unísono.

- (Mi pequeña nínfula se mostraba inocente, atrayente, en cada uno de sus movimientos y miradas. Uno de sus largos y finos dedos rozaban sin prisas y sin pausas el menú mientras con la otra sostenía una sudorosa cereza mordida seductoramente por una boca virginal.)-Terry tenia una sensación placentera como ansiosa e inquietante el gran vacio que estrujaba sus entrañas contrastaban con el sudor que le recorría por la espalda, la sien y sus gélidas manos. Su mirada se tornaba anhelante casi insistente ante la situacion ante la jovencita que ignoraba por completo el estado de animo y la mirada casi descarada del joven.

- ne prenons-nous pas votre commande ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

-seraient-ce les seigneurs veulent ?

- pour nous Salade de fruits

-et pour la Dame ?- preguntaba el camarero señalando la abuela Marta.

-pommes de terre rôties

-pour les jeunes ?

-Pour mes pommes cuite pour vous Archie ?

-la même chose mais avec des bonbons

-Nous nous porterons brownie avec crème glacée sur la vanille.

-Je veux une tarte au citron- Tom le dedicaba una sonrisa a la camarera.

-Et pour les petits ?

-Tartelette de fraise s'il vous plaît

-Vous voulez commander quelque chose prendre?

-mocaccino

- cocktail de fruits

-jus fraise.

-deux limonades

-lait froid- Todos se sorprendieron por la sugerencia de la niña ya que ellos creian que pediria cualquier cosa menos un vaso de leche- ¿estas segura Candy ?

-Si abuela.

-Bien.

-¡Hey Minerva!

- ¡Flannagran, Robson vengan ! Familia les voy a presentar a mis mas estimados amigos

-Flannagran, Robson ellos son los Grandchester y los Hathaway y el es un amigo de mi sobrino

-hola buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. Respondieron todos al unísono al cordial saludo.

- Dejame quitarte la bufanda Flannagran

- No mujer, asi estoy bien, gracias

- Estas en un lugar elegante quitate el sombrero y la bufanda.

-¡Mujer ! Asi estoy bien.

Ven aca, no seas niñita.

Mujer me estas ahorcando por el amor de Dios

Callate y no seas mariquita- decía Minerva a todo pulmon tratando de desanudarle la bufanda a la fuerza.

-Richard…..

-Minerva- Richard se paraba de la mesa abruptamente mientras se ajustaba los anteojos.

(Por si no fuera poco ver a mi tía comportarse en la mesa tan denigrante, ahora su histeria por quitarle la bufanda a un pobre y maltratado hombre , nos había convertido a él y a nosotros en la comidilla del restaurant y sus alrededores, por las evidentes caras de asombro y los murmullos de desaprobacion, tornando esta noche en un espectaculo bochornoso. Y los Del Toro no habían sido la excepcion ante tal humillante situacion al haber interrumpido su momento familiar para observar con ojos interrogantes y labios entreabiertos habían colmado la ultima gota de mi paciencia por esta noche, solo _ella, _había rechazado cualquier contacto de tu a tu. Hasta que algo la hizo voltear hacia esta dirección enarcando una ceja de manera incredula y sarcastica con esos ojos estos ojos de- que- le- pasa. En ese momento queria tres cosas mandar de ida sin ningun tipo de regreso a mi tía a un lugar lo menos poblado, para que nadie tuviera que soportar sus momentos de falta de cordura y educación, que me expulsaran del universo y llegar hasta ella susurrandole al oido despacio y dulcemente, lo maravillosa que es y que perdonara esta situacion tan fuera de lugar.

-¡Tía Minerva, puedes calmarte y sentarte a la mesa de una buena vez!

-Hijo….

-Madre, esto ya es el ¡colmo! Voy a la terraza, necesito tranquilizarme

-¿Y crees que lo harás con un cigarrillo?

-Al menos el olor a cigarrillo, podrá mantenerme ocupado.

- Viejo esos deben ser los Grandchester, hace tanto tiempo que ya no lo veíamos.

-Es verdad mujer y ese gallardo joven debe ser el hijo mayor.

- ¿Te parece si nos acercamos para saludarlos?

-Si, pero primero terminemos con lo nuestro.

-Archie, mi vida creo que esa familia ha sido vetada de por vida en este restaurant. Creo que la pena que tienen es mas grande que la propia Francia.

-Si eso también creo. Vamos terminemos con nuestras manzanas asadas

-Creo que Richard debería pensárselo docenas de veces antes de volver invitar a Minerva. ¡Por dios en que rayos estaba pensando! Quede ante _ella _como un imbécil, si, el propio imbécil ¡Bravo Grandchester! es el único momento que dirige su mirada a tu mesa y para que, para ver como tu tía ande dando espectáculos y ridiculizando a la familia. Es mejor que vuelva.

-Señora Pony, Señor Edward, es un placer verlos después de tantos años.

-Eleanor, que placer, no supimos más de uds, después de aquella reunión. Señor Richard, se le ve muy bien.

-A ustedes también, parece que la vida misma les quita los años y debe ser todo un privilegio

-No diga eso, más que la vida, es la dedicación y el amor que le hemos puesto a nuestras viñas y a nuestra familia.

-Así que estos son sus nietos

-Bueno aquí esta los novios y la mejor amiga de ellos. Estos son Archie, su hermano mayor Stear y Annie Britter. Recordaras a Tom y a Patricia hijos de mi suegro Steven y mi hija María.

-Hola muchachos gusto de conocerlos y a ustedes de volver a verles

- El placer es nuestro- dijeron los cinco al unísono.

- y recordaras a nuestra pequeña damita, a Candice.

-Hola pequeña, no te acordaras de nosotros, puesto que solo te pudimos ver solo una vez mi nombre es Eleanor, pero puedes llamarme Ely y el es mi esposo Richard.

-Gusto en conocerlos señores Grandchester.

-El es Robert Hathaway y su hija Karen. Conoces a Minerva.

- Si fue en aquella reunión.

-El es un amigo de la familia, Charlie Coleman

-Hola- dijeron los presentados

-Hola- respondieron con parsimonia, los integrantes de la familia.

-Buenas Noches- Terry llegaba explayando todo el porte y la elegancia de un caballero ingles.

- Buenas Noches.

-Ah... el es mi hijo Terry.

-Caramba muchacho, como has crecido

-¿Disculpe ud es?

-Vaya, ya ni me recuerdas, soy Edward Del Toro MacGregor, me considero amigo de tus padres- decía de manera muy regia, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Eleanor y Richard.

- Un placer conocerlo- extendía una de sus manos

- El placer es todo mío- le correspondía el gesto estrechándole con fuerte apretón- te presento por si no recuerdas a mi señora Ella es Pony a los jóvenes amigos de la familia Stear, Archie Cornwell, Annie Britter y a mis nietos Tom, Patricia y mi pequeña adorada Candice.

-Mucho gusto- decía con voz aterciopelada, tomándole una pequeña y delicada mano a la jovencita y plantarle un caballeroso y dulce beso posando toda su mirada en ella, estudiando cada detalle de su rostro, que hubiese pasado desapercibido en el examen inicial- es un placer madeimoselle.

- El placer es todo mío Monsieur.

Una descarga eléctrica muy fuerte, como si sus manos hubieran estado dormidas y al tratar de despertarlas le hubiesen mandado picotazos eléctricos, solo que estos atravesaban en ambas anatomías, sus corazones sufrían de una taquicardia, que en cualquier momento se le saldrían sus corazones, para saltar en cualquier rincón, sus estómagos padecían un tipo de vacio lleno de ansiedad. Para Terry significaba la gloria estrechar su mano, como lo hacia en aquellos instantes sin mostrar ningún tipo de deseo de querer soltarla, mientras que para Candy, era algo atónito e inquietante. Ambos eran conducidos extrañamente a una época totalmente distinta.

_**Túnel del Tiempo**_

**Universidad de Harvard Massachusetts, otoño del 85**

**-**Amelia ¡Amelia!- Eliza Leegan, buscaba a su única y mejor amiga, a todo pulmon por los pasillos de la universidad, alertando con sus gritos a cualquier persona que se encontrara en su camino.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa Eliza?

- Tienes que acompañarme inmediatamente.

-¿Pero por qué?

- tu calla y sígueme

Amelia siendo llevada a paso veloz por Eliza, solo le suplicaba que no la involucrara en una de las suyas.

-Albert Andley ¿¡Dónde estas!?

-¿Qué pasa contigo Eliza? Dijeron ambos al unísono, percatándose de la presencia de uno al otro.

-Amelia el es Albert, Albert ella es Amelia, pero le decimos Amelié- Eliza tenia toda la idea reflejada en su mirada, mente y sonrisa de fungir como Cupido de su mejor amiga.

-Hola- decía un Albert de la forma mas galante que podía-¿Cómo estas? ¿Nos hemos visto?

-Hola y no, no creo haberte visto, al menos no en esta vida- esperando que le cediera su mano.

-Bueno este es el momento para que nos conozcamos ¿Te parece?

-Ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que entrar a un debate

-¿Estudias Derecho? 

-No, yo solo estoy de paso. Estudio Economía en la Universidad de Princeton

-Igual yo…bueno me refiero a que estoy de paso. Estudio Política y Relaciones Internacionales en Cambridge.

-Me parece bien- le decía con una amplia sonrisa

-Si, lo es. Correspondiéndole de igual forma con una sonrisa y un pícaro guiño.

Amelia hacia un ruido con la garganta para que se diera cuenta de que tenia su mano exquisitamente apresada- Bueno tengo que irme así que si me das mí mano

-¡Oh, lo siento, disculpa!- muy a su pesar libero la cálida mano femenina- ¿nos volveremos a ver?

- Tal vez

-Entonces contare los días para nuestro próximo encuentro Amelié

Bien ¡Hasta Pronto Albert!- le daba una picara sonrisa mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Creo que seré una buena casamentera ¿No lo crees así, Britter?

-Lo que creo es que Amelié te querrá ahorcar.

-Te equivocas me lo va agradecer. Ya veras.

_**Fin del túnel del tiempo**_

Candy, al igual que su madre, hacia ese ruidito en la garganta para que el hombre se diera cuenta de que tenia su delicada mano entre las suyas- Abuela- mirando a su abuela ya que estaba entre lo atónito y lo extrañamente exquisito.

-Hijo….

-Disculpa madeimoselle- liberaba su mano con pesar, pero con una gran sonrisa- espero volver a verte- decía para sus adentros. Nos vemos pequeña pecosa

-¿Pecosa, yo?

-Claro estas toda cubierta de pecas de la cabeza a los pies- Terry se divertía de una manera descarada y con mal disimulo de la cara de muy pocos amigos de la joven.

-Sepa ud que me gusta a rabiar mis pecas y en cuanto a que estoy cubierta de ellas ud no lo podría siquiera asegurar, ya que para su desgracia ud ni me ha visto ni me vera desnuda.

Todo se quedaron sorprendidos, ya que no se esperaban preguntas y respuestas tan atrevidas de los jóvenes claro, todos menos uno, que sentía gran placer el inicio de un duelo de palabras _con ella_ , pero antes de responderle de igual forma, los señores Grandchester conociendo el carácter de Terry apasionado y rebelde, decidieron dar por terminada un explosivo intercambio

- Ya nos vamos Señores Del Toro, fue un placer volver a verlos.

- El placer es todo mío Ely, puedes visitarnos a nuestras propiedades en Burdeos, ya que aquí estamos de paso.

-Me parece excelente idea, aunque no queremos molestarles.

-¡Oh para nada! Nos complacería mucho su visita.

-Esta bien, bueno vámonos

-Buenas noches pequeña.

-Buenas Noches, señora Eleanor, un placer conocerla

-El placer es mío.

Mientras el grupo Grandchester se marchaba. Terrence se daba la vuelta, para ver una vez más a su pequeña ninfa y para su sorpresa vio como ella acariciaba con su mano la mano que habia sido estrechada hace un momento mientras su mirada se dirigía a un punto perdido, para luego marcharse con parsimonia y una sonrisa pintada en sus carnosos labios. Por su parte Candy sentía que a partir de ese día algo iba a cambiar, pero también sentía una aversión reflejada en el rostro por el apodo non grato.

-Pecosa… ¿Quién se cree que es? -Alzando bruscamente su nariz respingada

Buenos chicas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, tratare de actualizar mas seguido. Aquí vemos a un Terry a la que el destino le brinda una oportunidad que muchos de la sociedad consideraría fuera de lugar, después de haber esperado secretamente una persona única que llegara a su vida y a su destino y aquí vemos a una Candy distinta, esta Candy como verán en los siguientes capítulos será muy distinta a la que siempre plasman en las historias alternativas y en la original

La canción que se plasmo en este capitulo es Donde Estarás de Ricky Martin

Se que muchas estuvieron perdidas en este capítulos por algunas palabras en francés por lo que les va la traducción.

1. Oui s'il vous plaît

2. Et pour les messieurs

3. Voici vos commandes

4. Voici leur menu.

1. Sí por favor

2. y para los caballeros

3. Aquí están sus pedidos

4. Aquí le damos su menú.

1. Ne prenons-nous pas votre commande?

2. Oui s'il vous plaît.

3. seraient-ce les seigneurs veulent?

4. pour nous Salade de fruits

5. ¿Et pour la Dame?- preguntaba el camarero señalando la abuela Marta.

6. pommes de terre rôties

7. Pour les jeunes?

8. Pour mes pommes cuite pour vous Archie?

9. la même chose mais avec des bonbons

10. Nous porterons brownie avec crème glacée sur la vanille.

11. Je veux une tarte au citron- Tom le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta a la camarera.

12. Et pour le petite

13. Tartelette de fraise s'il vous plaît

14. Vous voulez commander quelque chose prendre?

15. mocaccino

16. cocktail de fruits

17. jus fraise.

18. deux limonades

19. lait froid-

1. ¿Tomamos su orden?

2. Sí por favor.

3. ¿Los señores quieren?

4. Para nosotros la ensalada de fruta

5. Y para la señora? - preguntaba el camarero señalando abuela Marta.

Asado de patatas

6. ¿Para los jóvenes?

7. ¿Para mi manzana asada para ti Archie?

8. lo mismo pero con caramelo

9. Para nosotros un brownie con helado de vainilla.

10. Yo quiero una tarta de limón - Tom le dedicaba una sonrisa tiene la camarera.

11. ¿Para la pequeña?

12. Una tartaleta por favor

13. ¿Usted quiere pedir algo de tomar?

14. Mocaccino

15. Cóctel de frutas

16. jugo de fresa.

17. Dos limonadas

18. Leche fría-

Le agradezco por todo el apoyo a Val rod Resplandor de la Luna, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Ascella Star, Zucastillo, Nekyto Karlytac López y a todos que han leyeron mi fan fic, gracias por dejarme entrar en sus pantallas de PC, tratare de dar lo mejor en el siguiente capitulo, me agradaría que mandaran sus reviews ya que tomo en cuenta el gusto y las opiniones de las lectoras. Nos leemos


	5. El sobre gris

**El camino a la Perdición. **

**Por: Marie Kleisse.**

**Esta es una historia de mi autoría con los personajes de Candy**

**El sobre gris**

Eran las once con quince de la mañana, pero el cariz del día daba la insinuante impresión de que fueran las cinco y media de la tarde, en el caso de que fuera un país tropical, ya que Francia obscurecía dependiendo de su presente estación. Una encomienda en forma de tarjeta aguamarina y de letras tan doradas como bien elaboradas me habían llevado a la catedral Notre Dame, para ser entregada con la puntualidad de un ingles al Padre Cartwright, pero el encuentro entre el sacerdote y un hombre con pintas de ser abogado y la descabellada casi morbosa curiosidad me empujo a explorar con mirada y tacto el tan celebre y antiguo templo. Mis pies enfundados en caros patentes negros recorrían palmo a palmo a donde se erguían las suntuosas como desorbitantes campanas, al lugar donde se habia vuelto un clásico por las vivencias que plasmara Víctor Hugo de Quasimodo, el campanario. Sentada en una especie de buhardilla con las piernas bien recogidas y manos apoyadas en las rodillas, era poco lo que podía contemplar del panorama que me ofrecía la ciudad de cielo nublado relampagueante, que se desboronaba y destronaba en frías, pesadas y gruesas gotas que retumbaban y repiqueteaban con descarada insistencia en los techos y ventanas. Quizás en este negruzco clima y con el pretexto de no ser victimas de sus quejas y malhumores producto de una posible mala noche, la gente con paso presuroso sin caer en la torpeza se guarecían en los cafés tan pintorescos, bohemios que circundaban y al placer de una rica taza de chocolate caliente ó de un café humeante se preparaban para un debate tan actual como febril. Mientras que otros consideraban como mejor refugio los mullidos y calenturientos sillones de su estancia, que con periódico en mano, percibían el característico olor de la tierra y la grama mojada, mientras sus ojos se posaban de vez en cuando en las gotas agolpadas en los vitrales; el fino vino haciendo efecto en el paladar y oyendo con agrado el crepitar de las danzantes llamas. Y es aquí donde diferenciaba en mi mente, las mañanas vividas desde mi llegada a Francia, donde el sol resplandecía y se colaba por las verduzcas y frescas hojas, donde los pimpollos de las flores mas exóticas mas hermosas se abrían delicadamente para el placer visual de aquellos que lo sabían valorar como un milagro de la vida o de su creador; la brisa tan acariciante como serpenteante; y es que aquellas mañanas no tenían punto de comparación con esta mañana. El sórdido ruido de un trueno me despertó abruptamente de tal pensamiento, trayéndome al filo de mi realidad, recordando el porque de mi visita.

-Padre Cartwright

-¿Sí?

- Déjeme presentarme soy Michael Boyer- tendiéndole la mano.

-¿Usted es?- Correspondiéndole el saludo

-Fui colega y amigo de Eliza Leegan

-Ah ¿Me buscaba para hablar conmigo o entregarme algo?- una parte del sacerdote había anticipado que ese encuentro era sobre las pruebas que le habia mencionado Eliza.

-Así es, pero prefiero que sea en privado- miraba recelosamente a los distintos puntos de la catedral- Claro si no es mucho atrevimiento.

-Claro que no, venga vayamos a mi despacho. Cookie Personne ne va au bureau de M. et j'ai quelque chose de très important de parler pour se comprendre?

-si le père

-Bien, ve allá nadie ni nada nos interrumpirá.

- Claro.

-Siéntese ¿Café?

-Si por favor.

-Tome- tendiéndole la cálida taza de café cuyo aroma se esparcía por toda la oficina.

-Gracias.

-Bien vayamos al grano esa mañana antes de que Eliza fuera asesinada, ella vino a verme no solo para recibir consuelo por la situacion que atravesaba, sino también para encomendarme unas pruebas para resguardarlas y en un momento indicado darlas a conocer. Lo que hasta ahora desconozco que tipo de pruebas son esas para que la hayan llevado de esa forma tan brutal a la muerte.

- Siéndole sincero yo también desconozco de que se tratan, lo que si le puedo decir es que Eliza tardo tres años en recopilarlas y el día anterior me planteo en llamada telefónica la posibilidad de presentarlas en la Corte Interamericana de Derechos Humanos.

-Me parece bien hijo, lo que también se me hace raro es que ella haya pensado en mi para salvaguardarlas y no en ti.

- No padre se equivoca, la primera opción de ella en esos momentos fui yo, pero al ver como se estaba tornando la situacion ella tomo la decisión de recurrir a ud Antes de partir para New Orleans me lego una copia de la llave de su apartamento, así como el código de la caja fuerte, caja fuerte que se encontraba en un lugar del armario, las tome en el momento justo ya que un día después la Policía Nacional requiso y una semana después violentaron el apartamento, creyendo que podría hallarlas y desaparecerlas pero Eliza pensó muy bien en todo ya que tenía ya la idea de lo que pudiese haber pasado en caso de lo que pasara algo. Y en efecto más que idea fue una premonición.

-Dios obro en ellas, solo el pudo haber iluminado de tal forma a esa joven.

-Yo también lo creo- bebiéndose la ultima gota del exquisito y sencillo café colocándolo en una mesita de madera, sacaba un gran sobre gris del portafolio de cuero negro- tome.

-Oh- examinaba con verdadera sorpresa el sobre mientras sopesaba el contenido.

-Lo se- intuyendo los pensamientos del cura- Confío en ud

-Tenga por seguro que hare todo lo que este en mis manos para que estas pruebas caigan en manos seguras e indicadas.

- Fue un placer padre espero que volvamos a vernos- saliendo a los amplios pasillos de la catedral para luego irse por una de las entradas.

-Ve con Dios hijo.

-Pere Cartwright- palmeándole el hombro

-¿Oui Cookie? Candy…., pequeña tanto tiempo sin verte- su cara denotaba sentimientos de sorpresa y alegría por volver a ver esa pequeña ladronzuela de sus risas y su afecto, desde aquella fría, oscura y triste mañana de Junio- se parece tanto a mi vieja y dulce amiga- decía para sus adentros cuidando de que sus pensamientos no dejaran de ser eso, pensamiento y así evitar abrir una herida tan vieja como insuperable- ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien- encogiéndose de hombros- aunque ud sigue estando igual, no ha cambiado para nada, esta como lo recuerdo.

-No te creas hija ahora tengo mas achaques y bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a entregarle algo de parte de mis abuelos.

-¡Vaya…! Este es el día en que todo el mundo tiene que entregarme algo.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada ven, vayamos a mi oficina.

-Ok

- Y bien ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que dar- esbozando una sonrisa mientras le daba un toque de solemnidad a la pregunta-Sentémonos allí- señalándole el sofá de cuero café.

-sacaba la tarjeta del morral de bluejean- Tenga, a mis abuelos, a mi familia y a mi nos gustara que estuviera con nosotros en las Bodas de Coral.

- Oh vaya…, han pasado treinta y cinco años y todavía lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer.

- Recordar ¿Qué?

-Recordar que fui yo quien caso a ese par, en esta misma iglesia. Esa tarde tu abuelo Edward estaba dispuesto a comerse el mundo, se le veía en el rostro y tu abuela tenia un brillo especial una alegría en su mirada y en su sonrisa. Les pregunte que si estaban seguros de ese paso, puesto que eran muy jóvenes y vino tu abuelo y me respondió que si que el amor no tenía porque tener barreras sociales de edades religiones o condición sociales y lo que más deseaba era disfrutar todos sus años junto a Pony y de esos hijos que vendrían.

-Vaya…, nunca supe esta historia de mis abuelos.

-También fui aquí donde case a tus padres, pero fue un matrimonio algo complicado.

-¿Por qué?- Candy se sintió muy interesada en la respuesta, ya que queria saber todo de ellos.

- Tu abuelo Edmundo nunca aprobó la relación y mucho menos el matrimonio pero tanto Albert como Amelié defendieron tanto ese amor que no le quedo de otra que aceptarlo a regañadientes.

-Ahora entiendo- empezó armar un rompecabezas, adivinando uno de los motivos por el cual su abuelo la habia desvinculado tanto de su familia materna.

-Si- Cartwright vio su ceño fruncido, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Cuándo llegaste a Francia?

-Llegue hace dos semanas. Mi abuelo Edmundo no soporta estar viajando cada quince días para verme. Asi que pensó que era mejor que yo estuviera aquí y no en Suiza.

-¿Y tu padre cómo esta, Candy?

- Mi padre….- la chica se levanto del sofá con un aire de burlesco, de rabia y tristeza- tanto tiempo que no lo he visto que ni se como esta o donde esta.

-Pero yo pensaba que vivías con él.

-No para nada- meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro con cierta incredulidad- pensé que ud ya lo sabía. El me dejo a cargo de mi abuelo Edmundo y de un tutor que es mi único amigo.

-No lo sabía- deseando en sus fueros internos no haber metido la pata por el comentario.

-El nunca viene a visitarme cuando cumplo años, estoy de vacaciones o es Navidad y trata de enmendarse comprándome regalos mandándolos con el señor Nelson, siempre con la misma frase "lo siento estaba muy ocupado, será para la otra". Por lo menos tengo a mi tía Margaret a quien le escribo cartas o la llamo cuando puedo y a mi tutor, ya que mi abuelo a veces se comporta como un tirano- el sacerdote soltó una sórdida carcajada que inundo la oficina por el semejante apelativo- A veces pienso que fue mi culpa, que no debí insistirle a mi mama de que fuéramos a pasear en la ciudad ¡no debí!

-Pequeña…, no fue tu culpa, esas cosas pasan, esas cosas son de nuestro Señor.

-¡Aja! Y porque si esas cosas pasan ¿Por qué no esta aquí conmigo? Ud cree que el estuviera metido en sus ocupaciones, en su mundo si ella estuviera aquí, si estuviera viva. No…, no lo estaría.

El clérigo se sorprendía con lo sincera que podía llegar ser esa jovencita y sus palabras.

-Te parece si me ayudas con la lección de catecismo del día de hoy. Claro si quieres y no tienes nada que hacer- palmeándole la espalda con cariño- no es nada del otro mundo ¿Qué dices?

-Si vamos.

-Ven ayúdame con los cuadernos, que yo llevare la Biblia y el cuaderno de la asistencia.

Mientras trataba de arreglar los cuadernos en una columna, algunos se le cayeron, recogiéndolos, diviso el sobre gris y leyendo las letras pintadas con marcador rojo escarlata ELIZA LEEGAN PRUEBAS, se puso de pie, colocando los ejemplares en la columna recién formada y sosteniendo entre sus manos el sobre- Padre Cartwright ¿Y esto qué es?- extendiéndoselo

-¡Oh hija!, eso son unos documentos importantes…muy importantes- agarrándolos con cierta firmeza.

-¿Y por qué lo tiene ud?

-Bueno… yo... las- el reloj de pared empezó a sonar dando muestra que ya eran las dos de la tarde- ven que se nos hace tarde.

Con el ceño fruncido asintió-Esta bien (¿Qué tipo de pruebas son esas, para que el las tenga y no su familia? Y para que lo hayan puesto ¿nervioso?

-Candy ¿me escuchas? Candy

-Si, padre que sucede

- Te dije que le dijeras a tus abuelos que para mi seria un agrado oficiar la misa.

-Les diré, estarán encantados ya que ellos deseaban que ud lo hiciera pero no sabia si estaría ocupado en algo mas.

- Claro que no- le guiñaba un ojo.

**Pensionado de Miss Elroy. París- Francia 2:40 pm**

-Karen

-¡Hey chicos!, Patricia cuenta con mi asistencia- dibujaba una sonrisa de completa satisfacción.

-Bien recuerde que comienza a las cuatro en punto.

-Okey ¿Patricia?

-¿Si?- deteniéndose en seco y volteando

-¿Será que puedo ir con un acompañante? Digo… es que no me gustaría asistir sola.

-Por supuesto-asintiendo.

-Gracias.

- Nos vemos Miss Kleisse-levantando una mano en señal de despedida- permiso-dirigiéndose a los presentes.

-¡Que bien! ¡No puede ser!- Karen canturreaba y daba saltos alrededor del escritorio, como una niña pequeña a la que le dieron el mejor juguete- tengo que ir a comprarme el atuendo. No puedo ir con un vestido pasado de moda es que ¡No puedo!

-Karen

-Es mejor que vaya a pedirle cuanto antes la tarjeta de crédito a mi papa y si tengo que rebajarme lo hago.

-Karen…

- ¿Y con quien voy a ir?, ¡No puedo ir sola!

-¡Maldita sea! Karen ¿¡Te puedes calmar!? ¿Qué es lo que pasa que te tiene tan excitada?

- Oh Terry- recuperando la compostura y su particular sentido común-¿Vinieron a buscarme?

-No… vinimos a enseñarle a las estudiantes el ABC

Haciendo caso omiso a su sarcástico comentario-Gracias a Dios, ya que no me atrevía a salir, no con este clima ¡Esta lloviendo a cantaros!- frotándose insistentemente los brazos para lograr siquiera un poco de calor- estaba a punto de marcarles, pero ya para que.

-Claro siempre lo haces, cuando estas en aprietos o necesitas un favor.

-¿Y porque me dices eso?-frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Porque te conocemos Kleisse.

-Asshh. Cada vez que uds dos se juntan es para molestarme y para...fastidiarme ¿no?

-No tienes porque ponerte asi, cuando alguien te diga la verdad, además te sugerimos que te llevaras el paraguas y el abrigo y como siempre por obstinada no nos hiciste caso.

-Ya. Si este era el plan mejor no te hubieras molestado en venir a recogerme. Haces bien el papel de padre, yo diría que a la perfección.

-No me gusta hacer el trabajo sucio, prefiero que lo hagan los demás

-Argggghhh. Cálmate Karen, no vale la pena que te salgan ulceras o canas o ¡peor! Arrugas por este idiota- se lo decía para sus adentros, continuamente como si fuera una especie de mantra anti estrés.

-Cambiando de tema ¿A que se refería tu estudiante Patricia con que fueras "puntual"? ¿A que vino invitarte?

-Sus abuelos van a celebrar sus Bodas de Coral, la proxima semana y después van a festejarlo con un coctel ¿Te imaginas? La crema y nata de toda Francia y quizás de Europa. Pero no se con quien ir, quizás mi papa quiera ir.

-Podrías llevarme ¿no?

-No se Charlie, quizás… lo haga.

Una parte de Terry deseó de que tanto su familia como el, hubieran sido invitados, y asi volver a ver a la rubia pero una repentina frustración lo embargo y para desterrar o tratar de ocultar la espina de la decepción decidió lanzar un comentario tan mordaz como burlesco.

-¿Tú invitada? ¿Qué rayos le paso al cerebro de la gordita para que te invitara?

-Patricia no es gordita y me invito porque soy muy dada con mis estudiantes, y por eso ellas me invitan, me dan regalos, me cuentan sus confidencias…

-Tú eres todo, menos dada

-¿Vas a seguir?- preguntaba con cierta molestia y cansancio en su voz- a propósito, tengo algo que va interesarte hasta los tuétanos.

-¿Interesarme? ¿Qué?

-Algo que deberías saber y después cuando lo sepas vas a besarme hasta los dedos de los pies.

-Iughhh-Charlie tenía una mueca de asco mal disimulada en el rostro.

-¡Charlie!

-¿Debería?

-¡Oh si! Aunque te lo digo o no te lo digo, te lo digo, no te lo digo, te lo digo, te lo digo no te lo digo, te lo digo, ¡Ay que indecisión!- Karen se paseaba con una sonrisa burlona y algo cruel mientras era observada por una mirada de que aquellas que si mataran, ya ella estuviera pulverizada.

-No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Kleisse, ¡Dilo ya!

-¿Sabes qué es esto?

-No se ¿Qué es?

-Es un expediente escolar.

-Aja…- Terry no entendía a donde queria llegar Karen con este juego- ¿Y eso porque debería de interesarme?

- Bueno muy simple ¿te acuerdas que aquella vez le mencione a mi padre que un señor muy influyente, habia inscrito a alguien en este colegio?, bueno esa persona era ella

-¿Ella?-cada vez Terry entendía menos.

-Si ella, la nieta más pequeña de los señores Del Toro, Candy.- se regocijaba por el rostro perplejo y hasta luminoso del joven.

-¿Cómo? ¿Ella estudia aquí?

-Claro, sino no tuviera su expediente escolar. Y desde casi tres semana ha estado estudiando aquí como interna, y no me di cuenta hasta hoy ya que Miss Cascarrabias me pidió que buscara unos expedientes y vi este y me acorde como se llama tu pequeño y adorado tormento. Lo que me pregunto es en ¿Qué curso esta? Porque en el mío no esta. Te diré algunas cosas asi que pon tus oídos en modo de antena parabólica

- Se llama Candice Alexandra Andley Del Toro, nació un siete de mayo de 1989, Hey acaba de cumplir 13 años; en el St Bernard de Chicago, es americana, vaya y pensé que era francesa, aja que mas. Sus padres son Amelia Del Toro Andley y William Albert Andley Rostand.

-Hey su padre es el embajador del Reino Unido en los Estados Unidos Vaya… que suerte.

-¿En serio?

-Claro Karen, además esta haciendo grandes progresos en el Banco Interamericano de Desarrollo, en cuanto a los microcréditos a los productores Ahhh… mi pequeña Karen tienes que leer mas la prensa o ver CNN en Español

-Asshh, sigo

Estudio en el Sagrado Corazón de Jesús de la ciudad de New York cuyo promedio fue 10 y en el Pensionado de Madame Matisse en Berna Suiza cuyo promedio fue 6.

- Vaya si ese es el promedio académico, debe ser muy buena ¿no?

-Shhh, déjenme continuar. Domina Ingles, francés, español

-Wow y apenas nosotros dominamos el francés.

-Serás tú, porque yo estoy muy bien en pronunciación, habla y escritura. También dice que en actividades extracurriculares práctica gimnasia rítmica, esta en el club de literatura, música y esta aprendiendo ruso. Vaya tiene un tutor

Terry, caminaba por la estancia, escuchando con gran placer sin denotarlo, los pequeños detalles de la vida de aquella rubia pecosa, hasta que una palabra "tutor" le formo una inquietante presión en el estomago

-¿Tutor?

-Si, aquí dice

-¿Y como se llama el o la susodicho?

-Anthony Masen Brower.

**Gracias a todas**

**Val Rod, gracias por todos aquellos consejos, amistad que me has brindado han significado mucho para mí.**

**Mrjessk, gracias por tu apoyo y espero poder seguir escribiendo con ese toque de originalidad de mucha imaginación y frescura**

**Ana de G a medida que va avanzando la trama irán descubriendo lo que Eliza investigo asi que si quieres descubrir este secreto y otros mas te invito que sigas leyendo ;)**

**Ascella Star queria plasmar un fic distinto un fic donde los personajes y la trama fueran distintos sin perder su calidad y esencia espero que te guste y gracias por leerme**

**Amy C.L amiga como te lo escribí en un mensaje privado tanto como a ti me gusta esa parte de investigacion donde tenga esa pizca de suspenso y drama pero en toda historia debe romance y algo de sobrenatural a medida que vaya transcurriendo veras el porque del sobrenatural**

**Alexa Bauder espero que sigas leyéndome y que te gusten mucho con demasiado los capítulos **

**Liz Carter a mi me gusta mucho leer las adaptaciones como las que han puesto las escritoras pero mi fic es un producto made in imagination **

**Y también le agradezco a **

**Akasha Lunar, Zucastillo, , Resplandor de la Luna, Darling Evelin, Serena Candy Andrew, y a todas las personas que leen mi fic Gracias!**

**Personne ne va****au bureau de****M.****et j'ai****quelque chose de très****important de****parler pour se comprendre****? Que nadie pase al despacho el señor y yo tenemos algo de suma importancia que hablar entendido?**

**Si, le père, Si padre.**

**Père Cartwright, Padre Cartwright.**

**Disfruten el capitulo y si Dios quiere nos leemos en la proxima**


	6. Pre capitulo Batalla

**Camino a la perdición **

Por Marie Kleisse

**Esta es una historia de mi autoría donde el suspenso, el drama y el romance serán el plato principal**

**Prefacio**

Un suceso, unas consecuencias, sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos imposibles, sentimientos transmigrados, las jugadas de un destino compartido, una jovencita, tres hombres, cuyas vidas y sus propósitos serán puestos a prueba en un camino sin retorno

**Batalla **

Tengo la certeza de de que cada ser humano, sea una mujer, un hombre, un niño, un anciano ó un joven tienen su propia batalla con que lidiar, con cada segundo, minuto que viven; con cada respiro o movimiento que hacen. Que por instantes el desanimo puede llegar acorralar nuestra fe y fuerza de voluntad resquebrajándola en añicos; pero es allí donde el optimismo y la tenacidad nos rocían de bríos. Hasta el planeta tiene que lidiar y liderar su monumental batalla, y cada uno se preguntara el porque de mi acentuada certeza y les diré que yo también lidio mi pequeña batalla, una diferente a la de uds, una que comenzó aquella amarga mañana en la que de una manera absurda, brutal y repentina perdí a mi madre; dado por la circunstancia también a mi padre que se escuda bajo la ausencia, producto de una vida ajetreada, todo para no ver reflejado en mi una esposa, madre, amiga, amante perdida. Y un abuelo déspota que valiéndose de tan amarga situacion y con artimañas me arrancó de todo cuanto conocía con la firme decisión y convicción, de sumirme en un silencioso y solitario mundo de recuerdos felices y nostálgicos, frescos y vagos, decisión que frustre al dejar atrás mi dolor, que se había colado como un frio como un hoyo infinito en mi alma, para convertir cada gruesa, pesada y fría lagrima, en una fuente de bríos y la soledad en un fuego interior que me llenaba de coraje y determinación que envidiarían las tímidas y los valientes. Y me encaré a la vida a través de la música de mi cello, de mi piano de cola antiguo y elegante; las vivencias a flor de piel que me dispensaban las paginas de mis clásicos ya amarillentas producto del paso del tiempo y disfrutar de la cercanía de aquel que dispensaba en mi ánimos, susurros y sonrisas ante privados; mientras me dedicaba con gesto silencioso y perspicaz bordeada en las glaciales paredes del sofisticado pensionado de Madame Matisse, observar como transcurrían los días, los años entre hechos, expectativas cambios.

Podría imaginar y hasta intuir lo que pensaran de una chiquilla de una escasa docena de años que "debería" estar sumergida disfrutando de el mundo de las fantasías que encerraran cuentos de hadas, golosinas, muñecas de trapo y uno que otro cuchicheo; y no curiosa en los problemas arraigados de la sociedad desde que el mundo es mundo y que cualquiera pudiera hacer una lista densa y extensa de cada uno. Bien no quiero parecer una niña "pretenciosa" ó como dicen algunos pocos "Sabelotodo", que conoce la verdad como la palma de su mano. Pero podría decir como la niña que con insistencia y emoción apenas musitada, explicarse y darse entender en el mundo cambiante y perplejo de los adultos sin burlas, llamadas de atención ó manipulaciones a través de mimos, persuasiones ó miradas reprobatorias; que no fue hasta esa abrumante mañana de primavera que mi verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar

Chicas espero que le haya gustado este primer capitulo que es como una antesala a la historia que escribo pensando en uds y en

**Nota**: este fic esta registrado a mi nombre bajo la Ley de los derechos de Autor. Sí bien algunos personajes son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este fic es original y de mi autoria Si deseas guardarla en tu pc para tu disfrute personal, puedes hacerlo, seria un honor. Pero otras acciones tales como: explotacion, difusión ó distribucion de mismo están prohibida.

Esta avalado por Creative Commons con cobertura internacional


	7. Bodas de coral y algo mas?

**El camino a la perdición **

**Por: Marie Kleisse**

**Feliz Semana Disculpen chicas por la tardanza pero tenia problema y creo que uds se merecen siempre un capitulo mejor. Este capitulo lo había ya subido pero lo desmonte para hacerlo mas completo. Espero que les guste un buen.**

**Bodas de Coral y ¿algo más?**

**Maison LeGrass. Provenza francesa 8:00 am**

**-**¿me mando a llamar?

-Así es, siéntate**- **haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se sentara.

-Así estoy bien.

-¡que te sientes!

La hermosa pelinegro de mirada sombría dejo a un lado su ofuscación para sentarse en uno de las sillas de cuero negro forrado y cruzando sus piernas de una forma sensual y femenina le soltó sin una pizca de rodeo- ¿Qué necesita ahora? Puesto que para eso mando a llamar ¿no? O me ¿equivoco?

**-**Vaya… asi me gusta sin tapujos y rodeos, y si, te mande a llamar, ya que necesito que me hagas un trabajito

-¿un trabajo? ¿Qué clase de trabajo?- inquiriendo con una ceja enarcada.

-Uno muy sencillo, quiero que te vayas inmediatamente a París-

-Pero y...-levantándose abruptamente

-Dijiste ¿pero?, yo no acepto peros, lo harás y punto! ¿Me oíste?

-Bien…- masticaba la confirmación.

**-**Así me gusta…obediente porque sabes que aquí ¡tú no opinas nada! ¿lo sabes verdad?

**- **Si… eso ya lo tengo entendido ¿Y para que me necesita alla?

**-**Bien. Te iras alla para que me averigües algo

-¿y qué clase de cosa?

-Una muy sencilla, quiero que me averigües que ha pasado con la investigacion que está haciendo la tan eficaz Policía Nacional sobre el asesinato de Eliza Leegan- reclinándose en el sillón mientras veía fijamente su cigarrillo a punto de acabar.

- ¿y para qué desea saberlo?

-Eso es asunto mío… ¡así que no te entrometas! Asi que solo haz lo que se te ordene.

-Bien. ¿Pero cómo hare para saber tal información? Estoy segura que será información confidencial que solo se maneje dentro del cuerpo.

-Te harás pasar por policía

-¿policía? ¿Cómo?

-Toma, esta será una credencial que comprueba que efectivamente lo eres, y por los demás no te preocupes, aquí tienes el pasaje de ida y una limusina te estará esperando para llevarte a la que será tu lugar de hospedaje, es en una de las zonas de París, la mejor, la Saint Germán. Tu solo encárgate de interpretar maravillosamente el papel de una detective, que nadie se cuenta de tu verdadera identidad y por supuesto tus verdadera intención. Cuando lo hayas conseguido, te comunicaras conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?

- Si ¿Y luego me regreso? Ó...

-Tal vez…- mostrando una sonrisa maquiavélica, sin apartar la mirada a su cigarrillo.

- ¿Y ud que hará mientras tanto?

- Yo tengo otros compromisos. Vete

-Bien-abriendo la puerta, pero antes de retirarse, para cumplir la exigencia con el orgullo pisoteado y una hostilidad rayando en la rabia, escucha la voz siniestra, sintiendo escalofrío

-Ah y otra cosa, no te atrevas a decepcionarme

-** Plaza Montmartre. París-Francia. 9:30 pm**

-Señora Oda Mae parece que hubiese venido de un entierro ¿Qué es lo que le tiene asi?

Sentada en una vieja y astillada mesa de madera con cigarrillo en boca y un fajo de carta tan desgastadas como coloridas estaban desparramadas en un rincón de la mesa mientras que otras, ordenadas en una pequeña fila y volteadas para ser observadas minuciosamente y a la vez con asombro ya que salían una y otra vez, dando la impresión que querían expresar a viva voz un mensaje, aunque los dueños del mismo no tuviesen respeto por las supersticiones. Su rostro reflejaba incertidumbre y hasta ensimismamiento tratando de encontrarle siquiera una explicación, ya que no concebía que después de tantos años de haber echado cartas no pudiese interpretarle.

-¿Qué es esto? Aquí se ve tres hombres, y esta otra una niña, la carta de la fuerza que en su posición invertida significa ruina, discordia, debilidad, furor, crueldad. Pero aquí esta la carta de la estrella buena salud, ayuda inesperada, un amor será dado y recibido. Que tenemos aquí-volteando una carta- la carta del colgado mmmmh…. Iniciación, prueba, redención por un sacrificio, perdida y esta otra es la carta de la Luna en su posición invertida tenemos peligros no vistos, enemigos ocultos, alucinaciones, escándalos pero ¿Qué tiene que ver estas cartas con tres hombres y una niña? La ultima carta vendría siendo esta la de los enamorados, elección o decisión; la unión de los opuestos, balance, pruebas superadas, amor. Aja pero si esta carta esta invertida significaría una cosa y esa seria un amor desgraciado, contrariedades de todo tipo, tentaciones peligrosas, libertinaje será posible que esto se de entre ¿esos hombres y una niña? Espero que no sea asi

-¿Qué es lo que tanto ve Oda Mae? ¿Qué es lo que tanto le dicen las cartas?

-No lo se pero todo esto es extraño Topacio, las veces que las he acomodado y repartido siempre me han salido asi como si tuvieran un mensaje silencioso y trascendental, como si necesitara gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Que si se comunica se pudiera evitar algo pero no logro saber que. Por lo menos aquí

- Aja- inclinando la cabeza más hacia adelante para observar mejor.

- Salieron la carta de los enamorados que representa un buen amor o un amor desgraciado, aquí esta la carta de la fuerza que significa la carta de la ruina, ya que esta en su posición invertida.

-Debe ser Oda Mae que el amor le traerá ruina a alguien o algunos ¿no lo cree asi? A que personas le habrá tocado esta carta.

- No lo se, pero de algo que si estoy segura es que este mensaje es de doble filo tira para dos bandos y pa mi que este mensaje mas que superstición es una premonición.

-Pobre de aquel no cierto Oda Mae, ya hasta se me espelucaron los vellos No quiero estar ni en su zapatos

**Propiedad de los Del Toro. Burdeos-Francia 3:40 pm**

Tan extensa como campestre era la propiedad de los Del Toro, que se erguía en si misma soberbia en el marco de sus linderos; las amplias y muy variadas plantaciones y la siempre acogedora y ¿Por qué no? Pintoresca residencia toda ella construida en madera, piedra y vitrales. Era rodeada por los pocos y frondosos caobas y el jardín silvestre la ceñía como una enredadera. Estaba exquisitamente decorada desde las escaleras que se ceñían a un vitral y que conectaba la puerta principal, hasta el amplio portón de madera que custodiaba la monumental propiedad; las fragantes, aterciopeladas y delicadas rosas blancas estaban acomodadas en hermosos arreglos florales que se hallaban en los grandes jarrones de porcelana apostados en entradas así como en otros lugares vistosos meciéndose al compas de una bienvenida brisa vespertina; blancos faroles se situaban en una larga y curvilínea fila ; las mesas enfundadas en manteles aguamarina y blanco, estaban adornados con piezas de coral que sostenían velas de distintos olores y eran colocadas de manera estratégica para la comodidad de todos; una comitiva de cocineros en sus idas y venidas traían desde los mas añejos y finos vinos y ponches de diferentes sabores y tonalidades hasta los mas suculentos manjares que no solo ofrecían una excelente vista sino también seducían los sentidos por su textura y aroma; músicos se preparaban para complacer las peticiones de los diferentes gustos musicales de los invitados. Nadie había escatimado en esfuerzo, trabajo y recursos. Todo era el producto de un arduo trabajo de organización entre decoradores, arreglistas, trabajadores y chef, bajo la acalorada mañana, cuya temperatura habia ya sobrepasado los 30° centígrados, orillando a mas de uno a contemplar como cínica y descabellada opción el exhibicionismo sin tapujos y tabúes; y otros escupir con verdadero desparpajo y la sangre en su punto de ebullición improperios de toda clase, como una forma de desquite y/o liberación contra el inclemente astro rey. Familiares, amigos, trabajadores y los conocidos mas allegados que se contaban entre personalidades y empresarios, se encopetaban en sus mejores atuendos para celebrar 35 años de un matrimonio donde se palpaba con las manos y los dedos todos los momentos de dicha, logro, perdida, unión, fracaso, apoyo y compañía un amor tan entregado como irreprochable; 35 años de un matrimonio que se había convertido poco a poco en un testimonio vivo de un pasado vivido, un presente compartido y un mañana incierto. Pero ¿Qué tipo de situaciones desencadenara el destino para ser de este día aun más memorable?

-Mujer ¿te encuentras bien?- Edward del Toro se le acercaba por detrás interrumpiéndole cualquier movimiento, impidiéndole que continuara checando los últimos detalles, para que todo saliera lo mejor posible.

-Si- sosteniéndole la mano que descansaba en su hombro derecho.

-Me refiero a que si estas feliz, contenta- sus manos bajaban y subían por sus antebrazos convirtiéndose en una reconfortante y dulce caricia.

- Tengo sentimientos encontrados. Alegría, nostalgia, asombro; han sido tantos años, viejo, de enfrentarnos a la vida y haber aprendido sus enseñanzas tan duras como necesarias; de soportarnos y corregirnos los defectos y alabarnos las virtudes. No tengo ninguna duda de querer pasar los días o los minutos a tu lado que me de Dios, la vida- posándole una mejilla a la recién afeitada mandíbula- aunque no te niego que me gustaría tanto que mi Amelia estuviera con nosotros- posando su mirada al cielo- al lado de nuestra pequeña y del señor Albert.

-¡No me hables de ese ingrato, mequetrefe. Mira que tratar de esa forma a mi nieta a una Del Toro es reprochable e intolerable. Los restos de Amelia deben estar revolcándose en su tumba.

-El debe estar dolido.

-Ja ¡por Dios mujer! Podrá estar muy dolido, pero ella también lo esta y sin embargo la trata como a una adulta de 28 años, cuando ella apenas es una chiquilla de trece años. Asi que no lo justifiques Pony.

-¡Tratemos de olvidar! ¡De pasar ya la página Edward!- agarrándole un brazo- no nos hace bien guardar todo esto.

- Pasare la pagina cuando el venga a pedirle perdón a su hija por todos los años de abandono y de indiferencia. Hasta ese día mi corazón guardara esa aversión por tal actitud tan déspota.

-Mis señores.

-Si Dorothy ¿Qué pasa?

-Ya llegaron…

-Hija- abrazando con ternura a su primogénita

-Mama-correspondiéndole de igual modo con el mismo afecto y con un dejo de nostalgia- Papa- dándole un beso en la mejilla y en la frente- Felicidades, No todos tienen la suerte de llegar a los 35 años de matrimonio lozanos llenos de vida y con un amor tan vivido como real. Muchos ni llegan al año. Asi que roguemos a Dios para que les de muchos años de vida y dicha.

-Que así sea. Pero a todas estas ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que llegaron hubiésemos ido a recogerles al aeropuerto.

¿Y sumarnos a una preocupación más? No, uds tenían que celebrar su día en la intimidad como pareja y nosotros no íbamos a importunarlos. Además no tuvimos necesidad de llamarlos, le mandamos un mensaje a Tom, y cuando llegamos el ya estaba en una de las entradas de aduanas esperándonos, y no solo eso el ya estaba preparado ya que la tecnología a uno le permite saber la hora y salida del vuelo y la travesía del mismo.

-Mis señores aquí están los Britter, así como la familia Grandchester, sus acompañantes los Hathaway y el joven Coleman, además ya vienen llegando los jóvenes Cornwell.

- Bien Dorothy, hazlos pasar a la residencia, yo iré a atenderlos. Cuando lleguen los demás atiéndelos.

-Si mi señora.

- ¿Y donde esta Patricia?

-Debe estar acicalándose, sabes que ella no es una chica frívola pero cuando se trata del joven Stear trata de verse lo mejor presentable.

-Lo aprendió de Amelié, y de ella, de mi sobrina ¿Cómo esta? ¿Esta aquí? ¡Quiero verla! Hace tanto que no la veo.

-No y dudo mucho que pueda venir, el señor Edmundo le restringe muchas cosas una de ellas es venir a visitarnos ¿puedes creerlo?- hacia un gesto negativo con la cabeza- hace más de tres semanas que esta aquí en París y solo hemos podido verla solo una vez. La trajo a Francia pero para su propio beneficio.

-¡El no puede hacernos eso!- le agarraba ambos antebrazos, mientras su rostro de porcelana y sus cejas se fruncían, Candy es tan Del Toro como de Andley. Creo que ese señor debe olvidar unas cuantas cosas y una de ellas es que su hijo se haya casado con mi adorada hermana, a la que no la consideraba a la altura del señor Albert que es otra decepción mucho peor o mejor dicho de sus exigencias. Lo que esta haciendo es una canallada, una treta tan vieja como sucia por viejos y estúpidos rencores.

-Yo le doy gracias a Dios que tenga a su lado al joven Brower, que más que su tutor ha sido un muy buen amigo para ella y ha minado un poco la falta de sus padres; él poco a poco nos ha traído aquella dulce niña que fue hace una vez. Lo que me preocupa es como tomara Candy una posible separación, ya que no hay dudas que el joven Brower quiera regresar algún día a su trabajo como profesor

-Tranquila que no lo hará, podrá dolerle, pero se que ella comprenderá, después de todo ha madurado precozmente, pero la ayudado. Además ella no será para siempre una niña que necesite protección ella un día tendrá que buscar su propio camino y tengo la sensación que ese día esta mas pronto que tarde

- Pido que sigan siendo tan amigos, como lo son ahora.

-Así será, asi que no te preocupes.

A esta celebración fueron invitados aquellas personas mas allegadas al seno familiar, ya que se consideraban que una fecha tan significativa debía compartirse de una forma especial en un ambiente sutilmente intimo aunque para ello no se lo pensaron mas de dos veces en cuanto a tirar la casa por la ventana se tratara, es que mas de uno pensaba que casi 40 años de dichosa y veterana unión no se cumplía todos los días. Entre los invitados se contaba el veterano capitán Crew que aunque no lo unía a los Sres. del Toro la sangre los unían las vivencias y los recuerdos de una añeja e incondicional amistad convirtiéndolo en un miembro invaluable e inestimable del grupo familiar. Christian Britter que con el pretexto de asistir a la festiva reunión se serviría de tomar unas merecidas y esperadas vacaciones y de esa forma ponerle un punto decisivo a su tan familiarizada, vibrante y duradera reunión que mantenía con la ultramoderna que a veces rayaba en lo ultimo de todo; y armoniosa Sabrina Lartilleux y asi borrar de un manotazo y ante un altar bajo el precepto "como Dios manda" diez amargos años y fracasada y efímera lista de amoríos. Muchos ya la veían como la salvacionista del núcleo familiar Britter nueva pareja-figura maternal presente y ¿Por qué no? La futura y chic alcaldesa de la ciudad neoyorkina; y Annie que despertaba con su camisa azul rey cuello en v algo pronunciado y sus semidesnudas y torneadas piernas por un short de lino corto crema miradas "bajos instintos" sin prudencia pero con mucho cinismo, una en especial la de Charlie que mas que comérsela con los ojos ya se le hacia agua a la boca tanto que tragaba grueso cada puñado de saliva bajo la implacable mirada de Karen, que amenazaba con llevarlo para un tribunal de menores o quemarlo en la hoguera o peor pisotearle su aparato de descendencia todo a cortesía del tribunal de la Santa Inquisición; y otras por parte de la Hermana Grey y la Hermana Margaret que entre plegarias y persignaciones y le hacían ver tanto a la chica como al chico en cuestión la vestimenta como las miradas atrevidas casi pecado mortal y por si eso fuera poco sus expresión cabían desde el pre infarto-post derrame al ver los coqueteos, caricias y besos nada castos y muy sugerentes que esta le obsequiaba al único merecedor de ellas Archivald Cornwell. MaryJane quien era acompañada por Leonard un viejecillo canoso de grandes anteojos tan ocurrente como mente de biblioteca no decía ni la s, solo se limitaba a observarla con su típica ceja enarcada poniéndose de una forma u otra de acuerdo con las ultrajadas hermanas y muy picaruela abuela Marta, que mas que reprocharla, ya deseaba ella quitarse unos cuantos años y volver a vivir sus años mozos de una forma moderna y no a la vieja usanza enclaustrada bajo una obsoleta y absurda reglero social. Tanto los Sres. Grandchester, como el minúsculo grupo familiar Hathaway se quedaban bajo una sensación de pasmo al ver como sus ya muy adultos amigos vivían en la riqueza pero de una forma natural y sin alardear por allí de cuanto tenían, y no podían evitar sentirse algo inferiores ante la belleza del lugar y el circulo en que se desenvolvían. Pero uno no se dejaba amedrentar o abatir por la visión, se mantenía muy seguro de si mismo, consciente de su papel y de sus limitaciones, asi como de su porte gallardo. Tenía pintada en su boca una torcida y gutural sonrisa, enfundado en su traje de color crema que le hacia juego su siempre inmaculada camisa de lino blanco y su corbata de vino, se mantenía en un rincón a la expectativa con los ojos cerrados y saboreando el dulce trago de un fino vino de toronja. Una parte de el esperaba encontrarse con _ella _y disfrutar aquella visión importándole un comino lo que la gente en sociedad pudiese opinar de el y de lo que haría lo que el no sabia es que la presencia de ella pendía de un hilo y que algo o alguien no se la daría tan fácilmente en bandeja de plata.

**-**Fiuu! Vaya… esto si que es una mansión, ¡que belleza! Si esta es la FACHADA, no quiero imaginarme su interior, que supongo que debe ser aun mucho mejor- Charlie examinaba con los ojos de un artista experimentado en la fotografía los alrededores de la propiedad, asi como la residencia.

- Los señores del Toro me van a disculpar y todo pero son asquerosamente ricos, solamente estos jarrones de porcelana valdrán un dineral ¡Dios! Tocaron estos manteles son tan suaves ah… parecen hechos con hilo egipcio - a Karen le brillaba los ojos al ver tanta sofisticación y tanta opulencia deseaba desde sus fueros internos ser participe un día de un mundo asi

**-** Y aquí vamos… la deslumbrante y excitada Karen ya salió a flote ¿se te olvido que esto es una reunión y no un centro de compras o un club? Creo que tu alumna Patricia debe pensárselo docena de veces de volverte invitar

-¡Uy! ya vas a empezar no ¿Grandchester? ¿Por qué no vas y haces algo bueno por la humanidad y me traes una copa de vino, de ese que están repartiendo?

-Olvídalo Karen… aquí soy un invitado no soy tu niñera

**-**Asshh Karen, nena no te enojes él solo es un mequetrefe él no lo vale, es un tarado solitario él solo es el amargado y rechazado punto de la i- decía en susurro como una especie de sus tantos mantras para tranquilizarse y no espetarle en su cara su antipática y arrogante actitud- ¿Por qué no se casa y tiene una jauría de hijos asi dejaría de ser un amargado y un pedante

-No creas que no te escuche Kleisse

-Pues que bien que me hayas escuchado y que ya lo pongas en practica

**-**Profesora Karen

-Hola Patricia, esta muy bonito todo de verdad, demasiado bello para no creer del todo que me encuentro acá, y que si la suerte me acompaña y puede que conozca un hombre guapo, con dinero y sentido del humor, si creo que eso es todo- todo esto lo decía en su fuero interno.

- ¿Y como la están pasando?

-De maravilla

-Me parece bien. Espero que disfrute la velada

-Gracias, tu siempre atenta ¿Te acuerdas de mis amigos?

-Si, un placer en volver a verles

Los dos asintieron, dando a entender que ellos tenían el gusto en volverle a ver, pero solo alguien tendría el verdadero gusto de estar allí.

-Vengan quiero presentarles a mi papas

-Papa, Mama ella es mi profesora Karen Kleisse

-Miss Kleisse, ella es mi mama María Del Toro de O´Brien y el es mi papa Steve O´Brien

-Un placer-dijeron los tres eludidos

-Y ellos son Terry Grandchester y Charlie Coleman

Asintieron de igual forma como lo hicieron con Patricia-Un placer señores- decía un Terry de forma caballerosa, y besándole la mano galante a la señora- A sus pies.

-Paty! Cariño mira quien llego- decía un Stear que corría hacia su novia con una gran y exagerada sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Quién?

-Ven conmigo, para que lo veas- la tomo de la mano para conducirla

Un joven de cabellos tan lisos y poquitico largos, dorados como el sol, su mirada tan azul cielo como transparente, protectora y cálida, y una sonrisa tan serena, como cuidada, hacía su aparición a escena con su sutil y muy gallardo porte, enfundado en un traje casual negro con camisa azul cielo. Era la envidia personificada de muchos jóvenes los que estaban presente, alegría para otros y suspiros para unas tímidas y no tan tímidas jóvenes , que ya deseaban ser la acompañante del apuesto joven, o por lo menos tener el placer de hablarle y escuchar de sus labios un hola y ¿Por qué no? Una pieza de baile. Hasta Karen que era muy cuidadosa con sus expresiones a la hora de ver alguien apuesto, sus ojos se le salían de sus orbitas brillando mas que un diamante en anillo de compromiso, sonrojada y no por sufrir de calores y con una salivación mas fuera de lo normal, claro todo a la vista de Terry que la miraba con la ceja enarcada, pensando que el susodicho en cuestión no lo era tanto, para que su mejor amiga botara casi la baba de manera literal, mientras se preguntaba quien era él, para que una comitiva de personas lo saludaran con la efusividad con la que se saluda a alguien que no se le ha visto en años luces

**Continuara….**

**¿Qué pasara cuando Terry conozca por fin al "tutorcito pelos de sol" si ya se pero de algún modo tenia que apodar a Anthony ya que en esta historia no será el jardinero sino el tutor de la pecosa**

**Agradezco a todas las chicas que me han leído a Alexa Bauder, Val Rod, Mazy Vampire, BlackAngelVH, Zucastillo, Amy C.L, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, Resplandor de la Luna, Darling Evelin, Karlytac López y a todas las lectoras anónimas Muchas gracias y si Dios quiere hasta la proxima entrega del capitulo 7**

**Tratare de publicar si Dios quiere la segunda parte del capitulo. Espero que le guste, cualquier opinión o sugerencia un reviews, ya que para mi es importante que piensan de mi historia.**

**Muy pronto esta historia estará en un rango mas adulto, por el contenido que tendrá la misma.**


End file.
